Work machines having an attached implement, such as mining shovels, excavators, backhoes, motor graders, and the like, are used for moving earth. In the mining shovel example, the implement includes a boom, a stick and a bucket, or, as in the example of a motor grader, the implement includes a blade.
Currently, on track type mining shovels, it is common to see broken or damaged track shoes, or damage to the back of the bucket. This damage is due to the bucket hitting the track shoes when the operator attempts to position the bucket between the tracks. Likewise, damage to the tires of a motor grader will occur when an operator directs the blade to move prior to turning the tires out of the path of the blade. In both examples, the movement of the implement causes damage to either itself, the work machine, or both.
It is undesirable to limit the flexibility of an implement by mechanically limiting its range of motion. Although this would prevent the damage from occurring, it would severely limit the functionality of the work machine.
Currently, only the skill of the work machine operator prevents the implement from striking the work machine. In the normal operation of a work machine many events are occurring simultaneously. This increases the potential for operator error, including the risk of allowing the implement to strike the work machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.